Brady (TV Series)
Corporal Brad is a member of the U.S. Military and National Guard who survived the zombie apocalypse. He was part of a group of other surviving National Guardsmen, which included Lieutenant Welles, after their encampment had been overrun. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Brad's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was a soldier in the U.S. Military and the Georgia National Guard's 48th Brigade Combat Team. Post-Apocalypse Unnamed Refugee Center Sometime after the initial outbreak, Corporal Brad, among other National Guardsmen, was stationed at a fortified refugee center to help protect those inside. Days before the events of the episode "Walk With Me", one National Guardsman was bit by a walker inside the encampment. Panicked individuals opened one of the gates to escape, allowing walkers to overrun the encampment. The Corporal and ten other National Guardsmen, among them being Sean, Franklin, Wilson, and Lieutenant Welles, escaped the chaos and traveled for about sixty miles before they were blocked by a jammed highway (which may have been the same highway that prevented Rick's group from reaching Fort Benning and detoured them to Hershel's Farm). Welles, Sean, and Franklin then took their helicopter out to scope the landscape ahead, while the Corporal and the rest of the convoy stayed behind, waiting for their return. Season 3 "Walk With Me" After the helicopter crashes, Welles is taken to Woodbury by The Governor and his men, where he reveals to The Governor the location of his convoy before he is killed. Later the next day, The Governor drives up in a car to the convoy's location, waving a white flag. In extreme precaution, the convoy aims their sights at The Governor as he approaches. With his M4A1 at the ready, the Corporal asks about Welles' location and well-being. The Governor lies, but is able to assure the Corporal and his men that Welles is alive and well in Woodbury, and invites them to the town. After the convoy lets their guard down from hearing the good news, The Governor shoots the Corporal in the chest with a pistol, leaving the rest of the convoy to be ambushed and killed from a surprise attack by Woodbury soldiers. The Governor approaches the Corporal, who is gurgling blood, and beats his face in with the butt of his gun, which inevitably kills him. Season 4 "Live Bait" After the downfall of Woodbury and the massacre of The Woodbury Army at the hands of the very man who created it, The Governor, Martinez, and Shumpert, go back to the site where they slaughtered Corporal Brad's men and set up camp. The bodies of the Corporal and his men are seen almost fully devoured. That night, Martinez and Shumpert abandon The Governor and leave him only little supplies to live off of. Death Killed By *The Governor The Governor arrived at the convoy's location, and led them to believe that he was friendly and that he had recovered Welles. Unexpectedly, Philip shot Corporal Brad in the chest, and Philip's soldiers opened fire on the group, killing them all. Still alive after being shot, the Corporal then had his face smashed-in by The Governor, who used the butt of the Corporal's gun to deliver three fatal blows, which inevitably killed him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brad has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Lieutenant Welles After the helicopter crashed, Welles told the Governor where Brad and the other National Guards men were, hoping that The Governor would bring them back safely to Woodbury. After finding Brad and the rest of the men, Brad was overjoyed when he found out Welles had survived, indicating they at least cared about each other's safety. This relationship could not be developed any further as Brad was shot and killed and Welles was decapitated. Appearances TV Series Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *This character was credited by AMC as Corporal. Brad, Corporal Brad, Corporal Brad, Corporal Brad, Corporal Category:Leaders Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor